mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Foods
This is a fun little page listing all of the foods to have ever come up in the series of Alfred Hedgehog! Desserts *Oatmeal Raisin Cookies - Milo wished to bake some for a sale Gnarly Woods was having, but he ended up eating them beforehand and didn't have enough time to make some more. *Carrot Cake - One of the carrot themed foods in Ricardo's home. *Lemon Pie - Razzy's most favourite! *Cake - A sweet, ideal treat for any party! Milo loves these. Cynthia had a very flashy one for her birthday. The two Milo had been given for his birthday were very simple and sweet. *Dessert cups - Little cups that somewhat resembled cupcakes or muffins that Cynthia had at her party. *Cake (?) - In "The Malfunctioning Magic Beans" when Alfred was eating breakfast, something cake-like was sitting in the middle of the table. Main Course Breakfast *Pancakes - Victor made pancakes for his very special syrup that a tester was coming to try. *Toast with Jam - *Cereal - A common breakfast food often shown being eaten in the series. Fruits and Vegetables *Pumpkin - Polly was growing a giant one in one episode and she worried that someone was trying to steal it. *Fruit Salad - Milo mentions it when the group pick up the scent by Boo Radley's house. *Bananas - *Pineapple - Polly had plenty of these sliced up during Cabana Drama and offered them to the fighting Camille and Milo. *Apples - A sweet red fruit Alfred and Co ate in one episode. *Rose Bush Berries - Milo made jam with them and as a result, got covered in something that made him very itchy! *Corn on the Cob - Usually eaten during picnics or long outings. *Cherries - Appear in the online game during Case 3 of Quest 2. *Oranges - Same as above *Lemons - Same as above Candy *Mints - Small, pale green candies. Cynthia stole them from Gabby as she thought they were pearls. *Gumdrop - Alfred offered one to Cynthia if she managed to find the pearls when she asked for a reward. They were oddly shown individually wrapped, not in a pouch/bag. *Snow Drops - Lilly had an entire box of these in one episode. The Queen Bee accidentally got stuck inside after Lilly accidentally left it open. It is unknown if the snowdrops are sweet or minty. Drinks *Coco/Hot chocolate - Suggested during a snowy episode to warm up. *Carrot Juice - Ricardo has plenty of this in his home and may drink it exclusively. *Gnarly Woods Rockin' Extreme Energy Drink - Cynthia's energy drink composed entirely of salt, sugar and water. Upon finding out the ingredients and what the water draining was doing everyone began to demand refunds. *Fruit Punch - In one episode Cynthia had Party punch that was bright orange colored, seemingly being orange, tangerine, or citrus flavored. In another episode, some red fruit punch appeared. *Lemonade - A refreshing, sour, yet sweet drink composed of lemons, water, and sugar. Also seen in Pink Lemonade variety. In one episode, Cynthia had to serve some to Tina and Gabby for making them do a lot of work for her bad energy drinks. *Smoothies - Snacks *Popcorn - Camille compares the popping sound the trio heard in the very first episode to Popcorn. *Sandwiches - Milo often makes them for picnics or as a snack. He makes them as both normal shape, and on rolls/baguettes. He doesn't seem to have a favorite sandwich type. For her birthday Cynthia had small fancy triangle ones. *Marshmellows - When they went camping Milo stayed to listen to ghost stories with the promise of mores! *Popsicles - An icy treat to enjoy on warm days or while at the beach. Lilly had one while Alfred and Co had been hanging out at the lake. *Cookies - A common snack that shows up a lot in the series. Alfred's mom and Milo like to make them. Other *Worms on Baguette - Victor was about to eat one of these when his home had suddenly flooded. *Fish - A lot of Gnarly Wood inhabitants eat these, many types of fish live at Gnarly Woods. *Summer squash cookies and radish juice - Odd vegetable treats Clara made in her episode. After the others found out what the snacks and drinks were, they managed to sneak away. Milo got stuck behind however and ended up having to eat them. *Jams - Although he was only shown to make this once, Milo seems to have a great knack for Jam making. Trivia Gallery Garden.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h36m12s75.png Category:Lists